Someone to talk with
by kim.lay.9615
Summary: Don had it rougher than his brothers, because of his intelligence. He doesn't really have anyone in his family he can relate to because of it. Genius is as much of a gift as it is a curse. Also, Don seems to be set up for romantic possibilities and all he ends up with is nothing or . . . hair . He build A.I Venus de Milo
1. Chapter 1

"So then what did you do?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"What I always do. Sat and watched them beat each other. There's really not much you can do when Leo and Raph fight," Don chuckled, "I learned a long time ago that getting involved in their quarrels means getting hurt, usually by accident."

"I'd love to meet them," she said coyly, "as well as the rest of your family."

Don leaned back in his chair and sighed. Venus had been pretty persistent about this lately. She picked up on his hesitance immediately.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" hurt filled her voice.

"It's not that . . its. . . its that they wouldn't understand. They'd think I was crazy." Don rubbed his temples. This was pretty crazy, even to him.

All Donatello really wanted was someone he could talk with. Not 'to', like with his brothers, who always patiently listened to him when he rambled about a new discovery that had interested him or the latest issue of Wired. No, he wanted someone who he could discuss things with, someone on his level, someone like . . . April. She, however, was too busy raising a daughter, keeping her husband in check and working to deal with him. Don couldn't drop by and interrupt her life with those sorts of things anymore. It wasn't just that, but also the sight of her and Casey, cooing over their child, having an idyllic family that he would never have, with a woman he could never be with

So he built a companion, someone who was all the things he wanted but couldn't have. Venus was intelligent, kind-hearted, and caring, but also independent and outspoken. Using the A.L.I.C.E. program as a base, he had created Venus' personality over the past few months. He had added in special features to the coding, which allowed her to think and learn for herself. Currently, she was on several hard drives, and using his main computer as an interface she could see, hear and talk to him. It was definitely his greatest achievement, but also his biggest secret. It was worth it though.

She was someone he could talk to who understood him, argued with him, and comforted him when even his brothers or Splinter could not. Michelangelo had overhead his conversations with her, but simply thought he had an "internet girlfriend". He still hated getting teased over that, but he knew that telling them the truth would be far worse.

"That sounds like you're embarrassed of me," she said flatly, "Can you at least consider it when you finish my body?"

"I'm a long ways off from finishing it. I still have no idea how I'm going to get the parts I need, and also I'm having trouble figuring out how to balance the weight evenly for bipedal movement. Not to mention I haven't found how to create a stable and self contained power source for you to run on."

"You didn't answer my question."

Always direct and to the point, Don mused.

"Ok, when you're body is done, we can discuss it."


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello been locked away in his lab for far too long it was time to bring him out. This time Splinter isn't going to expect no for an answer.

Before Splinter could knock the door open. "Donatello I-"

"Let me go first." Donatello interrupted. "Sorry for locking myself away sensei. Wanna hang out?"

"Splinter leave your lab at once and socialize now."

Donatello bowed "Yes sensei." And hurried away.

 **Raphael Pov**

"Hey Raph let's help you with that bike."

"Donnie! Don't scare me buddy cause I forgotten that you exist."

"Let's put on some heavy metal shall we."

 **Heavy Metal Bass Guitar**

Raphael's getting into it Donatello is rocking that bass of his letting it rock world. Now how he's twirling it around Raphael hit the ground feeling the air guitar!

 **Splinter POV**

"My son this teas divine what is in it?" he said happily

"Peppermint with honey father and for me blueberry tea with brown sugar."

Donatello and tea what happen to coffee? Who is he and what had he done with Donatello?

"Who are you and what have you done with my son he drinks coffee!"

"Other Donatello thought it be best to replace coffee with a new flavor for tea," held a plate out of white cheese with tasty "crackers?"

"Oh cheese I rarely eat them my son" Took a bite, "and these crackers so good. Who put you up to this!"

"A good ol friend father."

 **Leonardo POV**

"Thanks for the study Don." Leonardo said

"your welcome"

 **Michelangelo POV**

"Come on Donnie you suck at this."

"I hadn't played Naruto ninja storm in a long time!"

"Well you suck at it!"

"Well this new Shippuden sucks everything's the same as the previous one!"

 **Sorry couldn't find a interesting story for Leonardo but how you like?**


End file.
